


The Space Between

by MCMoore



Category: Teriah, The Young and the Restless
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Related, F/F, IN SPACE!, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Mariah Copeland - Freeform, Space Stations, Teriah - Freeform, Tessa Porter - Freeform, Young and the Restless - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCMoore/pseuds/MCMoore
Summary: Tessa is a musician/con artist hopping from space station to space station until she lands on Genoa station. That's when the law walks into her life, Lieutenant Mariah Copeland, Genoa station security officer. Will Tessa find love or will her past come back to get her?





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Tessa stepped off the transport ship with just her guitar, her bag, and few credits she had managed to get away from Chi-Omega station with. She made her way to the customs and visitor check point hoping that she would be able to get a work visa for this station, Genoa Station.

Over the last few years she had been moving from station to station pulling small cons and working as a musician. She had never really shown up on anybody’s radar since the guys she usually conned were either married or military. She had made a point to stay within those terms since military men couldn’t marry till they fulfilled the service expectations and married men were not big on calling out their own indiscretions.

That was until she had landed her mark on Chi-Omega. The particular gentleman she had chosen was married, but he was also part of the Flotilla Cartel, named this because of their large number of spaceships and their ability to navigate the universe without being caught. Tessa had only just begun her con when she realized that she was in over her head and her mark had his own plans for her.

She had just enough time to get away before he would have had her on his own transport ship headed to an outer part of the galaxy to be sold into lord knows what kind of servitude. Tessa smiled as she thought about him finding her room empty except for a note that said, “See you on the flipside.”

Moving closer to the front of the line, Tessa rehearsed her story she would give the immigration official. She was just a musician coming to Genoa station to find work in the entertainment district, which was one of the best in the galaxy. She planned to hide in plain sight. Lay down some roots of sorts and maybe pull a small con here or there to subsidize her income.

“Id and travel papers.” The immigration official said as Tessa approached the window.

Tessa handed him her papers, the stamps in her travel passport were many, as she had jumped from station to station for years now.

“I’m Tessa Porter. I’m looking for work as a musician.” She said with a smile.

“Do you have a contact at this station or job set up?” The unwavering official said as he shuffled through her papers.

“No, but I am very resourceful and have been on many stations. I usually find work within the week.” Tessa smiled again to no avail.

“I’ll grant you a thirty-day visitor’s work pass. If you obtain gainful employment you will have to report to the immigration office within the station, deck nine, and report this. They will then begin processing your paperwork for immigration and station status. This will cost 300 credits.” The official looked up for the first-time expecting payment.

Tessa pushed forward her credit com, a communication device used to store a person’s credits. Three hundred credits would leave her with very few credits to find a place to stay.

“That is fine.” Tessa managed to squeak out as she let go of her credit com.

The official ran her credit, handed her papers with a stamp in her book noting the date and that she was on a thirty-day worker’s pass. She was given an id badge that indicated she was a musician, meaning that was the line of work she could take. It had the picture from her passport and her name on it.

“You must keep the pass with you at all times and show if you are ever asked by station officials to identify yourself. Have a nice day…Next.” The official said as he shoved her paperwork at her and indicated he was ready for the next person in line.

Tessa gathered up her stuff and headed towards the shuttle that would take her to the entertainment deck of the station. There was no use wasting time on finding lodging if she didn’t have a job to pay the rent. Humming to herself, she boarded the shuttle and waited for deck fourteen, the Pleasure Dome as it was referred to by locals. This deck housed anything from bars to brothels to virtual reality dens.

As she stepped off, she wasn’t prepared for the sheer size of the place. The deck was a ring, with at least a hundred different businesses. She started to make her way through the crowds keeping her eyes peeled for any place that might have a help wanted sign or live music sign in the window. Her first stop was a bar that wanted a DJ not a live musician. Her second stop scared her a little and the bartender kept looking at her like she might be on his menu. The third and fourth stops were good, she talked to the owner’s and they said they would check their schedules to see if they could book her a spot in the next thirty days. This was not what she was hoping for.

She decided to wander into a place that looked a little to classy for live music and get herself a drink. Settling in at booth in a corner, she ordered a drink off the menu, a Mariahcane. She asked about the name and the waitress laughed and said she would have to ask the owner who was behind the bar. The drink consisted of rum, tequila, cherry juice and lime. The waitress headed to the bar to put in her order and Tessa, pulled out a map of the station. There were only a couple of levels that she could afford to rent a room on, and she already knew that those were going to be hotbeds of trouble.

She pulled out her com device and began the tedious process of linking it to the station. This would allow her to be able to check the news of the station and the rest of the galaxy, look through the job listings, and room rentals. It would also allow her to make phone calls within the station. As she looked up, the owner was headed over to her table with a fiery red concoction in his hand.

“So, I heard you asked about the name of my drink?” He said with a smile.

“Why yes, I see it is a play on hurricane, but don’t quite get the Mariah part?” Tessa smiled back, wanting to make a good first impression.

“My sister, her name is Mariah, and sometimes she is like a hurricane. Blowing in, turning everything upside down and then just blowing out again. She likes Tequila and has a red hair, thus the name. Are you a musician?” The owner asked with an even bigger smile.

“Yes, just landed. I’m looking for work. You wouldn’t know anyone looking for live music?” Tessa asked.

“Do you play piano?” He responded.

“Yes,” Tessa played several instruments, “but I am most comfortable with the instrument beside me.”

“Sorry, I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Noah, Noah Newman. I own the bar, and have been thinking about maybe having a piano put in. Do you know some of the old jazz standards from earth?” Noah slid into the booth and passed Tessa the drink he had been holding on to.

“I do. I am versed in many styles of music from earth. I had a foster parent who had an old record player and some records. I used to set for hours and mimic the sounds and tunes with my guitar.” Tessa searched her mind, something about the Newman name sounded familiar. She would have to look it up later.

Just as she took her first sip of the Mariahcane, a security officer for the station walked in. The red head looked around and after a moment started her way over to the table where Tessa and Noah sat. Tessa’s first thought was she was there for her, but her second thought was very much about how nice it would be for that woman to handcuff her.

The look on Tessa’s face must have been telling because Noah turned to see who had walked in.

“Well if it isn’t the hurricane herself. Tessa this is my sister Mariah.” Noah said as the red head stopped beside the table her security officer’s uniform highlighting all the right curves.

Tessa shook her head to clear her thoughts and stretched out her hand. As Mariah took it shock flittered up Tessa’s arm. This woman was electric. Her green eyes sparkled as she smiled at Tessa, her head tilted slightly to the side.

“I see your drinking me; I mean my drink. Well the drink that Noah named for me.” Mariah stumbled upon her words, blushing slightly as she pointed at the drink in Tessa’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you Tessa. Did you just arrive on the station?”

“Yes, was just looking for musician work around here and stopped in for a break in your brother’s beautiful bar.” Tessa smiled as she took in Mariah in her suit.

“I was just asking her about her piano playing skills. I am thinking about having a jazz night and getting a piano for the bar.” Noah pointed to an area of the bar where there was a small niche where a piano would fit.

“Clearly Tessa looks like she is more into the rock side of things.” Mariah took in Tessa’s leather jacket and fish net stockings peeking out from under a tight leather mini skirt that seemed more fashionable than utilitarian. The stockings made their way down into a pair of military style black leather boots. Mariah cleared her throat as she looked up and met Tessa’s gaze and a smirk that had began forming on her voluptuous red lips.

“You would be surprised what I’m into.” Tessa replied.

Noah laughed, as he stood up from the table. “Well, I’m going to do it. You think you will be available one night a week to play? That way you can find other gigs to help with your income. But I’ll pay you, plus you’ll make tips.”

“Sounds fun, you just let me know a time and day, and I’ll make it happen. Tessa took out her communicator. “How about I send you my info and you can text me.” Tessa swiped her screen sending her info to both Noah and Mariah. “I sent you my info to just in case you wanted to get in touch.”

Mariah looked a little taken aback, but finally managed a smile. She had no idea what was happening, but she knew she liked it.

Tessa gathered up her stuff, “How much do I owe you?”

“This one is on the house.” Noah smiled as he made his way back to the bar.

“Thank you.” Tessa started heading for the door as Mariah cleared her throat again.

“You might want to try Sensi Dos, about four bars down. The woman there runs a great open mic night and she has live music almost every night.” Mariah said as she turned to see Tessa leaving. Tessa stopped and turned.

“Thank you, will I see you around?” Tessa asked.

“I am always around.” Mariah said as she pointed to her badge on her uniform.

Tessa laughed and headed out the door. She made her way to the bar that Mariah had pointed her too. As she walked in, she noticed something very interesting. The clientele was mostly women. There were only a few men scattered throughout the bar and they were all sitting with several women. Then it hit her, this was a lesbian bar. Mariah had sent her to a lesbian bar assuming she was one. Tessa laughed to herself. She had never really identified as anything sexually. She had just always kind of gone with the flow, which made her queer she guessed, but she had never said it out loud or to anyone else.

Makin her way to the bar, she asked for the owner. She ordered an ale and slid up on a bar stool where she could survey her surroundings. There was a stage with sound equipment and the decorations seemed to run along an Earther Asian theme.

A very tall beautiful olive-skinned woman wearing the most beautiful silken dress she had ever seen walked up to her. She smiled as she gave Tessa the once over and introduced herself.

“I am Lao Nguyen, but you can call me Lilly this is my bar. Let me guess you are a musician looking for work?”

“Yes, Tessa Porter. Security Officer Mariah Newman sent me said you might need someone.” Tessa didn’t realize she had never caught Mariah’s last name.

“You mean Mariah Copeland?” Lilly asked.

“I guess, I just assumed since Noah was her brother her name was Newman.” Tessa said confused.

“Same mother different dads. There is a story there if you haven’t heard it. But let’s get back to your musical skills. You are in luck. My musician for tonight called off. So, I need a filler, we can consider this your tryout. You’ll play for tips, if I think you are worth it, then I’ll discuss with you a spot in my lineup and what your nightly wage will be.”

“That sounds great. When do you need me to go on?” Tessa asked

“Twenty minutes ago.” Lilly smiled and pointed to a door to the side of the stage. “There is a dressing room back there if you need to freshen up and tune up. You can leave your stuff back there and be on stage in fifteen minutes.”

Tessa hurried to the dressing room and slid off her coat. She replaced her blouse with something a little more appropriate and touched up her make up. Taking her guitar from the case, she ran through her scales and adjusted as needed. Then she was ready.

As she walked out Lilly gave her a big smile and pointed to the mic and barstool on the stage. Tessa understood, she was on her own now. It was make it or break it time.

“Hi, I’m Tessa Porter and I’m going to be playing for you tonight. I thought I’d start with some old Earth classics, then work my way into some of my originals, then finish off with a couple of suggestions. So, if you’ll send your suggestions to my communicator inbox, you’ll find me on the network, I will see what I can do for you at then end of the show.” Tessa started playing.

The guitar was like a piece of clay in her hands as she molded out notes and chords into art. Her voice started out raspy and smooth at the same time, like the first sounds of a violin string being struck by a bow.

_I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest_  
Or the girl who never wants to be alone  
I don't wanna be there calling 4 o'clock in the morning  
Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home

_Ah, the sun is blinding_  
I stayed up again  
Oh, I am finding  
That that's not the way I want my story to end

_I'm safe_  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're my protection

_But how do I feel this good sober?_

Tessa played for almost an hour before taking a break.

“I’m going to take a little break and go through your requests and then I’ll be back up to finish the night off with songs you have chosen.”

Tessa made her way to the bar for a water. Lilly was waiting.

“You have a real presence up on that stage and the crowd loves you. I like what you are doing. After the show I’ll meet you in your dressing room to set up futures spots.” Lilly smiled. “I’m assuming you just arrived and haven’t found lodging yet?”

“Yes, I was going to head up and look for a place after this gig.” Tessa answered.

“Well you can always spend the night with me.” Lilly seductively responded, her hand slipping up Tessa’s arm to her shoulder.

“I try to never mix business with pleasure, though the offer is very tempting.” Tessa smiled, and added. “If only you had asked before you hired me.”

“If only I had.” Lilly slithered off towards a group of women laughing loudly to check on their drink situation. 

“She must really like you; she doesn’t date musicians.” The voice from behind her sounded familiar, as she turned to see the red head standing there out of uniform. Mariah’s eyes sparkled as she smiled, her read hair flowing down around her neck and leading Tessa’s eyes right to the V-neck of her blouse.

“I wouldn’t know, I’ve been smitten since this afternoon. No eyes for anyone else.” Tessa pointed toward the stage. “I have to get back up there, any requests before I go?”

“Do you know a song by a little-known earth band from the 1990’s Sixpence None the Richer called Kiss Me?” Mariah gave Tessa a half grin and sipped her drink.

“I think I might.” Tessa returned to the stage with a smile and a butterfly feeling in her stomach.

She played several requests from what she fondly called the Lilith era of female music. A little Melissa Etheridge, Dixie Chicks, a particularly rocking version of “You Oughta Know” by Alanis Morissette.

“I’m going to leave you guys with one last song. This one goes out to the Hurricane herself.” Tessa began strumming a slowed down version of the song Mariah had requested. Letting her voice mellow out and drop into her lower octaves she changed the tune from a fast ditty to a slow-moving seduction with strings.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley_  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance  
Silvermoon's sparkling  
So kiss me

Finishing off the song, Tessa headed back to the dressing room. She put away her guitar and slid back into her jacket. She checked her virtual tip jar on her communicator and was happy to find another 100 credits in there. The job had paid well. She might have enough to rent a room for a week now and still be able to eat.

Just as she was getting her stuff together, there was a knock at the door. Tessa thinking it was Lilly coming to talk about her working more said, “Come in.”

As she turned, she just saw the flash of red entering the room. That hair was undeniably one person.

“That was amazing.” Mariah whispered as she approached Tessa.

“Thank you.” Tessa stood still with her hands at her side. She didn’t know where this was going, and she really had no intentions of getting involved with anyone until she had a mark. Mariah was not a mark; she was the law and that scared her. She also excited her on another level.

Mariah moved closer, and let her fingers slid up the leather jacket Tessa had on.

“I swear you confuse me.” Mariah said.

“How?” Tessa responded

“I think you were flirting with me, but I also think if I kissed you right now you might run.” Mariah let her hand drop.

“I just got here; I don’t want confuse things. I don’t know what I want…or who.” Tessa let the last part fall to an almost whisper as she looked into Mariah’s eyes.

“Well there is plenty of time to figure that out.” Mariah turned and let herself out of the dressing room. “You did great tonight. I’ll see you around.”

Tessa let out the breath that she had been holding in since Mariah had walked in the room. Her head swam of ideas of that woman beneath her, of kissing her. She had no idea what was going on, but she had never felt this before. It had always been easy for her to turn on and off the charm and control her feelings. She couldn’t with Mariah. She wanted to kiss her. To find out what that bottom lip felt like between her teeth. She wanted to run her fingers through that flowing red mane and touch the softness of her pale skin as she followed each touch with a kiss. Just as she was devolving into her fantasy of Mariah, Lilly knocked and walked in the room.

“You looked flushed. Did office Copeland give you a tip?” Lilly laughed at her own joke as she seated herself on the couch in the room.

“No just a thank you for singing a song for her.” Tessa sat down with Lilly. “So, what’s the deal boss? I’m assuming you are now my boss.”

“Yes, the crowd loved you. The stage loves you. The offer is one night a week, Thursdays, 50 credits payment plus your tips. You will need to make an appearance at open mic night every week, that is on Sundays. Sound like a deal.”

“That sounds perfect. I’ll see you Thursday. Now I have to go find a place to stay.” Tessa stood up and headed towards the door.

“Try Ma Banks place on level twenty-seven, The Toudrou. I’ll let her know your coming. It’s a nice place and she will cut you a good deal if she knows you are working down here. She loves musicians.” Lilly stood up to follow Tessa out. “You sure you don’t want to stay and let your new fans buy you drinks.”

“Another night, for sure. Tonight, I need sleep and food.” Tessa headed out of the bar and stopped at the first food cart she found. She bought something to take to her room with her and headed for the shuttle to deck twenty-seven.

As she had promised, Lilly had let Ma Banks know she was coming. The curvy older woman greeted her and showed her to her room. She had a small kitchenette, with a coffee maker which was more than she expected, plus a personal bathroom and shower.

“How much?” Tessa asked reluctantly.

“Two hundred fifty credits a week, or eight hundred a month. I know you only just arrived so I’m going to let you pay what you can tonight and then when you get done with your gig on Thursday we will settle up.” Ma Banks said

“I will have another gig before then hopefully, at the bar Noah Newman owns. Jazz on the piano.” Tessa responded. “But I can pay two fifty now.”

“How much does that leave you with to eat on and upgrade your wardrobe? You are going to need a nice dress to play the Newman place. His clientele is a little bit higher end than the Sensi Dos.” Ma looked at Tessa’s clothes and smiled. “I’m sure you clean up real nice.”

“So, one hundred now and the rest after my first gig?” Tessa asked

“That sounds better. Now get a shower and get some sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow. If you have any problems, I will be downstairs.” Ma let herself out.

Tessa collapsed onto the bed. The journey from Chi-Omega station where she had been before to Genoa Station had been exhausting. Not to mention singing a full set tonight. Not wanting to fall asleep before washing the day off her, Tessa sat up and grabbed her food. She ate as she put away her things. She pulled out some sleeping clothes and headed to the shower. Tessa let the water cascade over her as she drifted in and out of reality. The only thing truly on her mind at this point was when would she see Mariah again. And that was the thought that she took to bed with her as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa prepares for her premier as the resident jazz singer for Noah Newman's club the Velvet Nebula, but she can't seem to get away from the fiery red head who now occupies way too much space in her head.

Chapter Two

Tessa woke the next morning refreshed. She had dreamt that night. Dreaming wasn’t something she normally did, so it was surprising to her to remember a particular red head running through her mind all night long. She knew she needed to shake this off. She couldn’t get involved with Mariah, she was the law and had nothing to offer her as a mark.

Shedding off the nights fantasies and determined to get a start on her day. Tessa pulled on the best clothes she had, not that they were anything high end. She needed to find a dress and talk to Noah about her schedule.

Tessa checked in with Ma Banks before heading down to the clothing district on deck 16. She was starting to get a handle on where things were on this station, and she had an idea several of the shops would be completely out of her price range. But as she stumbled through the first three shops, she had no idea. She finally landed in a quaint place that offered secondhand clothing.

“Looking for something in particular?” The shop owner said as she gave Tessa the once over.

“Yes, I’m going to be performing in Noah Newman’s club, jazz night, I really need something sexy, but smart. Something that will highlight the music, but not break my budget.” Tessa frowned as she said the last part. She only had about two hundred credits left and most of these dresses were that if not more.

“I think I might have something for you.” The shop owner headed to rack in the back corner. “This dress has been here for a few weeks. It will fit your complexion and make a statement.”

The crimson colored dress was low cut and sleeveless with a world of sparkling rhinestones playing off the lights. It was beautiful.

“I think I have a pair of shoes that will go with it perfectly too. Why don’t you head to the dressing room and I’ll bring them to you?” The shop owner headed off to the shoe section as Tessa headed to the curtained dressing rooms in the back.

Tessa looked at the tag, one hundred and fifty credits. That was way more than she was hoping to spend. She slid into the dress anyway and stepped out of the curtain. The shop owner dropped a pair of silver strapped heels at her feet. Tessa worked them on, and they fit perfect.

As she turned to look in the mirror, it was if she was seeing a brand-new person standing in front of her. She had never worn anything this expensive and she had never really dressed up this much. Her lifestyle had not been one of upscale parties or events.

“You look absolutely breathtaking.” The shop owner said. “I think this is the one.”

“How much with the shoes?” Tessa asked fearful of the answer.

“One hundred credits. I’ll give you a discount since Noah is my brother.” The shop owner smiled

“Noah has another sister, he never mentioned that. I have met Mariah.” Tessa responded

“Summer, Summer Newman. Mariah and I are not related. Noah and I share the same father, different mothers. Mariah and Noah share the same Mother, different fathers. Our world is kind of confusing.” Summer smiled. “We Newman’s are everywhere on this station. You can’t throw stone without hitting one of us. My grandfather own’s most of the station and likes to keep his family close so we all have some kind of business here.”

“I knew the name sounded familiar, but I couldn’t remember where I heard it.” Tessa thought she might have found here next mark, though Noah was neither married or military. How could she possibly get anything out of him without getting caught. And then there was Mariah, oh what a sweet complication she would be. Tessa shook her head knocking the curvy officer in her very tight uniform out of her head.

“So, you will be playing at Noah’s club? Do I sense a romantic connection?” Summer flat out asked as Tessa stared with her mouth slightly ajar.

“No, we just met yesterday, and I am not really interested in getting involved with anyone right now.” While that was partially true. Sometimes the best way to start a con is deny the action that you eventually will have to take.

“Oh, that’s too bad. Noah has had a run of bad luck with women and I have sense about you.” Summer smiled as she handed Tessa a hanging bag with the dress and another bag with the shoes. “Well stop by the next time you need a new outfit. I have so much that will work with your figure.”

“Thank you, and I will.” Tessa said as she left the shop. Her next stop was to go talk to Noah. She needed to see if the dress was the right fit for what he was wanting for his Jazz night. Also, she needed to set up a schedule with him.

Riding the shuttle down to the entertainment deck, Tessa wondered if she could actually make a fresh start here. She had been for years wanting to get out of the con game. She just had never found a place that felt like home. This place, Genoa Station, was starting to grow on her. She had met people that she thought could make a difference in her life and maybe let her focus on her music and not the constant need to just survive.

Almost all the bars were still closed at this hour, as it was not quiet lunch time, but some had clientele that drank at every hour of the day. Noah’s place, a more high-end establishment named Velvet Nebula, was not open, but Tessa could see Noah moving around inside. She knocked on the door and waited.

“Hey you.” Noah said as he opened the door. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I was out shopping for a dress and wanted to set up a night to play here, if that is still something you want to do?” Tessa followed Noah inside the bar and noticed the beautiful piano already inhabiting the nook that the previous day had been empty.

“I already got the piano. So, I hope you are ready to play.” Noah laughed and pointed to the gorgeous instrument. It was a deep mahogany, which meant it was very old, as most new pianos were made out of composite plastics with fake wood details added.

“May I?” Tessa pointed to the piano as she sat her bags down on one of the tables. She moved to the piano, overwhelmed at the beauty and the expense it must have cost Noah. “Where did you find a real wooden piano?”

“My grandfather. I asked him if he could help me locate one, he had one in storage and sent it down this morning.” Noah said nonchalantly.

Tessa slid onto the bench of the piano and let her fingers gently glide across the keys. She began to play, slowly at first, from memory, a piece called ‘Blue Moon’. Her fingers finding their footing and sliding from key to key as natural as the ivory beneath her fingers.

Without hesitation, Tessa began to sing. The words flooding back into her mind from some distant place where she had sat on a floor as a child and listened to records of old jazz standards

_Blue moon you saw me standing alone_ _  
Without a dream in my heart  
Without a love of my own  
Blue moon, you knew just what I was there for  
You heard me saying a prayer for  
Someone I really could care for  
And then there suddenly appeared before me  
The only one my arms will ever hold  
I heard somebody whisper "Please adore me"  
And when I looked, the moon had turned to gold!  
Blue moon!  
Now I'm no longer alone  
Without a dream in my heart  
Without a love of my own_

She hadn’t noticed the door opening or the approach of another audience member, she was simply lost in the sound the keys made and letting her voice slide in and out of the melody like the waves against the shore. As she stopped playing and looked up, Mariah stood beside Noah, the look on her face one of surprise and something else that Tessa couldn’t quiet figure out.

Noah clapped loudly, his smile clearly showing that he was happy with his decision to hire Tessa.

“That was amazing.” Mariah said barely above a whisper.

“Amazing, that was the most beautiful and talented thing I’ve heard on this station. You are going to pack this place.” Noah spun around in celebration. “What nights do you want to work?”

“I’m working at Sensi Dos on Thursdays and on open mic nights, which I don’t know when that is.” Tessa said.

“Well open mic nights at Sensi Dos is Sundays, so that leaves the major weekend days open for you to play here. I’m thinking both Friday and Saturday. I’ll start you out at one hundred credits a night with tips. Does that sound okay?” Noah looked at Tessa for a moment trying to judge her level of interest.

Tessa was shocked at the amount of credits he was willing to pay and hadn’t found the right words to express her gratitude. Before she could answer Noah shook his head.

“You’re right, two-hundred fifty credits for the two nights, so one-hundred twenty-five credits a night plus tips.” Noah smiled “Do we have a deal?”

“I was actually fine with the hundred I was just overwhelmed, but I’m not letting you take it back now. Two hundred fifty credits a week for two nights plus tips and drinks.” Tessa smiled. “I might need another Mariahcane.” Tessa smiled and winked at Mariah who had yet to say anything.

“Deal. Let’s celebrate. Champagne?” Noah headed to the bar.

“I’m on duty.” Mariah finally spoke again. “I have to go.”

Mariah turned and walked out the door. Tessa looked at Noah who also seemed a little unsure as to what had just happened.

“What was that?” Tessa asked.

“Not really sure.” Noah smiled. “Let’s toast to our new business venture. May the future be full of surprises and gifts.” Noah handed Tessa a glass of champagne and clinked her glass gently before giving her another big smile.

“Just so we are clear.” Tessa said as she took a sip of the most amazing champagne she had ever tasted. “I don’t date people I work for.”

“I…” Noah looked at Tessa. “That is a good policy. I have to admit, the thought had crossed my mind.”

“I just don’t want there to be any drama where I work, so I don’t date my bosses. Had to tell Lilly the same thing last night. And I just want to be clear about things so there are no mishaps or confusing situations.”

“So, do you date your boss’s sister? Because I think Mariah might have a thing for you.” Noah smiled as he pointed to the door she had sped out of only moments before.

“Speaking of sisters…” Tessa politely changed the subject, “I met another one of yours. She helped me pick out a dress for working here. Which I now realize I’m going to need a couple more if you want me to play twice a week.”

“You met Summer, good, I was going to send you her way if you needed fashion help.” Noah said. “Not that you need fashion help, just that she is good at her job.”

“Exactly how many sisters of yours can I expect to run into?” Tessa laughed.

“I have one more, but she is young, so you probably won’t just run into her. Though she does live on this station with my parents.” Noah pulled out his communicator. “I’m going to give you an advance to go get another dress. This week’s pay should cover it.”

He quickly sent over the credits before giving Tessa moment to argue. She smiled knowing that she needed it to get the second dress.

“Thank you. I’ll go take care of this today. So, what time do you want me here?” Tessa added realizing tonight would be her first jazz gig and she probably needed some practice. “And can I stay a bit and work out a set?”

“We will start you at 19:00 station time. And have at it. The lunch rush won’t start for an hour so that is about how much time you have.”

Tessa got right to it. Starting with some classical jazz ballads, then a couple of up-tempo songs, and back to some ballads to finish off the evening. She had remembered a lot more than she realized cutting her set down to eighteen songs which averaged out to about two hours of music time.

As she excused herself from the restaurant and headed back down to buy a dress, she really was thinking she could make this place a true home. Real gigs with honest pay. She made her way back to Summer’s shop to add another dress to her wardrobe.

“Back so soon? There isn’t a problem with the dress? Noah can be a buffoon when it comes to fashion.” Summer laughed.

“Oh no, I never actually showed him the dress. I played and he offered me another night of work, so I need another dress.” Tessa smiled.

“Well it looks like I’m going to have to bring my boyfriend to the restaurant tonight to here the songstress that has encapsulated my family’s interests. I have a gold number that I think will work wonderful for you. Or we could go with this green dress here and that way you could wear the same shoes. I imagine we are working on a budget.” Summer pulled three dresses and sent Tessa to try them on.

“So you have a boyfriend?” Tessa asked from inside the dressing room.

“Yes, Kyle Abbott. We have been together for about a year but have been friends or something since we were kids.” Summer laughed. “It doesn’t seem to matter who we end up with, we always come back to each other.”

Tessa stepped out in the green dress; Summer sighed.

“You just look so amazing in anything I put you in. It is almost criminal.”

Tessa, shocked at first to hear the word criminal, laughed nervously. As she stood in front of the mirror, she heard the front door ring indicating another customer.

“Summer, I need your help. I need a dress for tonight. Something that says sexy but doesn’t say slutty.” Mariah stumbled into the dressing room area only to discover Tessa looking back at her in the green shimmering dress. “I…”

“Mariah what are you going on about?” Summer said as she looked shocked to see her somewhat nemesis in the room.

“I…” Mariah stumbled with her words again, her eyes still affixed to Tessa. She shook her head and focused on Summer. “I need a nice dress.”

“I think this one would look amazing on you.” Tessa said. “Maybe I should just slip out of it and let you try it on.”

Mariah’s head snapped back to Tessa in the green dress. Her mouth slightly agape. “I don’t think it could look better on anyone than it does on you.” Mariah said and then realized what had come out of her mouth immediately turning red with embarrassment.

Summer, not knowing exactly what was going on, but enjoying the show, laughed out loud.

“I think I have something for you.” Summer headed off into the showroom, looking for a dress for Mariah.

“You look amazing.” Mariah said, her lips curling up into a smile.

“Thank you, I hope this will work for playing at Noah’s.” Tessa turned to face the mirror, sliding her hands slowly down her sides, and letting her hands smooth the material over her backside. She watched Mariah’s face in the mirror. There was no doubt in her mind there was an attraction there. She turned slowly to face Mariah. “Will you be joining us tonight for my debut?”

“Yes.” Mariah whispered. “Yes, I’m having dinner with my mom and Noah’s dad. We are making it a family affair so just a little heads-up.”

“Summer said she was coming as well with her boyfriend Kyle.” Tessa responded.

“Oh fun.” Mariah sardonically replied. “We have a tenuous relationship at best.”

“Can you unzip me?” Tessa asked as she turned and pointed to the zipper on the back of her dress. She knew she could reach it, but this was much more fun.

Mariah stepped up and let her shaky fingers wrap around the zipper, pulling slowly her knuckles brushing against the soft skin of Tessa’s back. This sent shivers down Tessa’s spin and the game that Tessa was playing suddenly was turned on her. She felt the shock again of the woman’s touch and how it affected her.

Tessa stepped into the dressing room and put her clothes back on. Both women silent from the moment that had just happened.

Summer broke the silence, “Mariah try this, in there.” She handed Mariah a bronze dress that highlighted the bronze highlights of her red hair, as she unceremoniously pushed her into a dressing room. Tessa stepped out just as Mariah disappeared.

“I’ll take this one”. Tessa said as she held up the green dress. Summer took the dress and help Tessa get her things together, never noticing the sexual tension that had built up in the dressing area in the short time she had been gone.

Tessa exchanged the credits for the dress and grabbed her bags. She took one last longing look back at the dressing rooms and headed out of the store. Tessa knew now that whatever there was between her and Mariah, it wasn’t nothing, and it wasn’t going to go away easy. She needed a nap before her premier tonight, so she headed up to her new home.

As Mariah exited the dressing room, she knew that Tessa was gone. Summer looked at her with wide eyes and smiled.

“Who you dressing up for?” Summer quipped.

“Shut-up Snowflake.” Mariah said as she turned and headed back into the dressing room. Her head filled with Tessa in the green dress.


End file.
